The Little Alley Cat
by SlytherinMax
Summary: On two different sides of a large city live to equally lonely cats. What will become of them? Sasu/Naru Chap 2: Ita/Naru, Sasu/Naru, Ita/Sasu, Ita/Naru/Sasu RATED M FOR CHAP 2!
1. The Little Alley Cat

Max: I hope you'll like this huns

_Max: I hope you'll like this huns! I really gotta update my other stories but… I got randomness to work out._

_Warning: Angsty, blahness, Shounen-ai, Yaoi_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN! GAH!!_

* * *

**_The Little Alley Cat_**

Down at the far end of a dark alley lives a single golden cat. The cat's name is Naruto. This cat has already lived his 9 lives and then some! But, no one seems to like him very much at all.

No matter how hard he tries to fit in and be just like everyone else, he's always cast aside like a rotten sack of potatoes. Naru-chan could only manage to make one friend, Sasuke. Sasu-chan lived way at the other side of town, at the far end of an equally dark alley.

Sasu-chan and Naru-chan are very similar and very different at the same time. Sometimes they argue about little things that aren't very important, and other times, Naru-chan will start a fight just because he wants Sasu-chan to play with him.

No matter how far away or how much they fight, Naru-chan always goes back to his best friend, his only friend. Because Sasu-chan will always be there for him, no matter the circumstances.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Max: I know this suck a lot. I actually wrote it because me and my boyfriend got in a fight… But it's all good now! And I be turning it into a Sasu/Naru story. (Smiles) Please review lovies!_

_Lovies,_

_Mr. Max_


	2. Delicious

_**Max:** Oh dear... Another Nauto update... I should really update my other stories to... Rather then working on my new stories... Anyway It doesn't matter! I'll get to them eventually! Please read and review!! (huggles)_

_**Warning:** INCEST! INCEST! INCEST! INCEST! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI!! Kinda explicit... :) Ita/Naru, Sasu/Naru, Ita/Sasu, Ita/Naru/Sasu XD Yummy sexy boys! XD_

_**Disclaimer:** HAH! I only wish I owned Naruto! Cause if I did... Oh All those sexy bishies would be lovin non stop! XD_

* * *

**_Delicious_**

Sasuke looked down at the innocent little paper lying on his desk, his little Kit could be quite observant if he wanted to be, annoying, but observant. It never ceased to amaze him really. He glanced down at the paper one last time before leaving his room, in search of his older brother.

Walking silently down the hall, he gently pushed open his brother's door, rolling his eyes at the site before him. His cute little Kit had his mouth wrapped around his brother's amazingly large erection, delicious moans escaping every now and then. The site of his cute little blonde made him hard, it didn't help that his brother was also quite gorgeous.

Itachi looked up from the scene before him, his hazy, lust filled eyes meeting those of his brothers, "If you're finished gawking, why don't you help out our little Kit?"

Sasuke moved forward and sat on the bed next to Itachi, "Well if you would stop monopolizing him… It's not like he belongs to you or anything, but every time I want him, you always get him first."

The smirk that constantly graced Itachi's face grew a tad bit larger, "That's because he likes me better. You're just second best, something he'll take when I'm not around. Besides," he whispered, snaking an arm around Sasuke's shoulders, pulling his face closer, "Naru-chan just loves it when I do this." Sasuke closed his eyes as his brothers lips crushed roughly against his. A hungry moan escaping as his brother parted his lips with his tongue.

Naruto looked up at the kissing brothers, his mouth leaving the elders erection, barely suppressing a shudder of pleasure. He lifted his hands and began removing Sasuke's clothing. It wasn't fair that he and Itachi were nude while Sasuke was not. What Itachi said wasn't true at all, he loved both of them equally, but he knew the things Itachi told his brother, were merely to excite him. 'And it always works…' Naruto mused as he finished pulling off Sasuke's trousers.

"Ah! I-Itachi…" Sasuke moaned, tilting his head to the side, allowing Itachi more access to his neck, "Stop doing that! Naru-chan is already hard enough as it is! I don't want him to cum until I've had a chance to play with him!"

Itachi happily released his brother's neck, leaving behind a wonderfully large love bite, "Oh, come now little brother. You know you like watching our little Kit touch himself while he watches me devour you."

An exasperated huff escaped Sauske's lips, "That's not the point and you know it. You've had Naruto all to yourself for over an hour! Now it's my turn and you know it."

"Let's compromise; I'll let you have Naru's mouth if you let me have that tight little ass of his." Itachi let out a dark chuckle. He knew this was angering Naruto. The poor boy didn't like to be fought over like he was a piece of property. Well, that's what he says anyway, but they both know he enjoys it.

Sasuke glared at his brother, "That is so not fair! That's the deal you made last time! It's my turn to fuck him this time! You always do that! You always give me the short end of the de-"

"STOP IT!" Naruto screamed, "You don't get to decide who does what to me." He pouted, "I get to decide… You guys are always fighting and it makes me mad! Why can't you two just get along…?"

The same thought was on both brothers' minds, 'Well maybe if you could just choose one of us already there wouldn't be anymore fighting.'

"Ok Naru-chan," Itachi asked, his eyes lighting up in mischief, "Who do you want?"

Naruto put his finger to his lips for a moment, thinking, and then he exclaimed, "I wanna taste Ita-kun! But first! You guys have to kiss again!"

A devious smirk graced Itachi's lips yet again before he brought his brothers face close to his for the second time, "Looks like I win." He mumbled before pressing his lips to Sasuke's, plunging his tongue inside the warm cavern.

"Actually, dear brother," Sasuke moaned, fighting against his brothers tongue, "He said he wants to taste you. This means, I get to fuck him this time. That deliciously tight ass of his is all mine tonight. ALL mine."

"Mmm… Ita-kun… Sasu-kun… You guys look SO yummy… So very yummy…" Naruto moaned happily, his hand reaching down to stroke his increasing erection.

The site of their little Kit touching himself caused both brothers to moan, rubbing their arousals together in need. Sasuke gasping his brothers name, "I-Ita-chi… I t-told you to s-s-stOP that! Ah! J-just bec-cause Naru-c-chan is b-both of ours, d-doesn't mean I-I belong to y-you as well."

"I really wish you would get over this whole incest thing Sasuke…" Itachi pouted, releasing his brother, "I've been wanting that tight little as of yours for quite awhile. You're just as gorgeous as our little fox here."

"Will you two shut up already!?" Naruto interrupted again, pouting, "While you two are arguing, I'm sitting over here waiting for ONE of you to just hurry up and fuck me already!"

The two brothers looked at each other before launching themselves at their cute little blonde. Itachi brought the boy up to his lips, pressing a sweet kiss on his nose before allowing him to return his delicious mouth to his throbbing erection. Sasuke crawled behind him, gently pushing two fingers into his already stretched entrance. He pushed them in and out; making sure the Kit was completely ready for him.

Pulling his fingers out, Sasuke pushed his cock up against Naruto's entrance, pushing in slowly, making sure not to hurt him. His little Kit was so tight. That hot little ass, pulling him in deeper, till he was buried to the hilt. He went slowly at first, then faster, matching his thrust with that of Naruto's mouth on Itachi. Sasuke, of course, would never admit it, but he did enjoy everything his brother did to him. And, with those images in his mind, he began to go faster. His slick cock pushing in and out, faster, harder, and deeper. The little Kit moaning erotically against Itachi's still throbbing erection.

Naruto reached his hand down to stroke himself with no set rhythm. He needed release. The taste of Itachi's cock in his mouth, the feel of Sasuke pounding into his ass hard and fast, and his hand wrapped around himself. All those feelings quickly brought the gorgeous blonde over the edge. His ass tightening around Sasuke, his jaw clenching involuntarily around Itachi, brought both raven haired brothers over the edge with him.

The three of them collapsed happily onto the soft comfortable bed. Naruto laying on top of Itachi, his head resting against his shoulder, One of Itachi's arms wrapped protectively around the younger boys middle. Sasuke was lying to the side, his head resting on his brother's free shoulder, one arm under his neck, the other slung over Naruto's exhausted form, Itachi's arm wrapped around his middle as well. They were content. Nothing at all could ruin their mood, except for a sly comment from the smart ass Itachi.

"You know, Naru-chan, Sasu-chan…" he mumbled tiredly, eyes drifting closed, "We're gonna have a baby to take care of in about 7 months time… I forgot to tell you last week when I noticed it. The change in Naru-chan's chakra…"

And before either of the younger shinobi could speak their reply, Itachi seemingly fell asleep, leaving them to argue quietly amongst themselves.

"You don't think he's serious do you Sasu-kun?" Naruto grumbled, placing a hand against his stomach, trying to feel the extra chakra signature.

Sasuke simply grunted, "It would be a good change. We could have a little stray kitten of our own."

Naruto smiled happily, his eyes falling closed, "Yeah… Our own little Alley Cat… I wonder," Naruto mumbled before drifting off to sleep with his lovers, "which one of them is the father?"

Itachi smiled, 'Silly little Kit. It doesn't matter who the father is. Sasuke and I look too much alike for it to matter. And no matter whose DNA the kitten carries, it will belong to the three of us. Forever and always my little Kits. Forever and always.' He brought his hands up to gently brush the hair from lover's faces. They looked so beautiful asleep. Their dark little end of the alley would never be the same from now on. Everything would change for the better.

* * *

Naruto smiled, looking longingly at the piece of paper clenched in his hands. Talking to himself he said, "Yes. This is perfect. From start to finish. I just hope Itachi and Sasuke like it…"

_The two little kittens looked to the shadowy figure coming closer from the east. Another stray kitten would join them for playtime from now on. It would be so much fun. The three of them would go on so many new adventures. They would search the entire city for new, interesting places to play. Forever looking for their new home, because; an alley cat is always an alley cat, no matter their surroundings._

_**The End

* * *

**_

**Max:** OMG! I hope you liked it! I know alot of people are probably like, 'WTF?! INCEST IS NASTY!' But come on... Don't be mean. I happen to be one of those people that find certain incestuous pairings delicious. I think that's my new favorite word now... Delicious... Mmm... Delicious is a delicious word! XD ANYWAYS!! Please review lovies! I would really appreciate it!! (Throws Ita/Naru, Sasu/Naru, Ita/Sasu, and Ita/Naru/Sasu plushies at the reviewers) Bye bye! (Huggles)

Lovies,

Mr. Max


End file.
